Life Happened
by Heather98
Summary: AU Love comes when you least expect it. Buffy is a college student going through a hard time when Angel comes into her life and changes her view on life.
1. Prologue

_Please tell me what you think. Should I keep going?_

**Prologue**

The sun's reflection blazed the ocean surface. The waves crashed onto the sand and rocks. The smell of salt water is strong in the air. You can hear children laughing and playing on the shore line and in the water. It's just another day in beautiful Sunnydale, California.

My life can only be explained as a life changing adventure. This life has only been around for the past twenty years. My life begins in LA where I lived with my parents, twin brother, and little sister. Growing up I was known as the terror child through grade school up to a year after my high school graduation. Amazing enough I graduated from high school on time and at the right age of eighteen years. After high school, my brother and I took a year off of school and explored Europe and lived the life that I always wanted, carefree and unsupervised since the last eighteen years.

After that year was coming to a close and funds running low, my brother and I followed our parent's advice and started college the following fall. College was the beginning of my adventure. Who knew that following your parents advice would lead to a positive impact on my life? I'm sure you would like to know what kind of change happened to me. Well, it was love. Get ready to laugh. Get ready to cry, because my name is Buffy Summers and this is my story.

**TBA**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Buffy," said Doyle again to his twin sister.

"Earth to Buffy," he said again waving his hand in front of her face. This action caused Buffy to jump slightly and turn to look at her brother.

"What?" she asked as he slowly sat down beside her on the airport's plastic seat.

"Where were you?" Buffy looked down at her hands that were sitting on her lap since they first arrived at the London airport.

"No where,"

"You had to be somewhere."

"I was just thinking about where my life has been these last nineteen years."

"Good or bad?"

"Knowing that most of my life wasn't a good one, I would have to say the bad parts of my life."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Buffy looked at her brother and smiled softly and said, "The past year has been great."

"But?"

"But, everywhere I go I see couples holding hands and kissing…"

"And you wish that you can find that love that will make your dreams come true. Make your heart leap from your chest and you would know that he will be the man that you can spend the rest of your life with." Doyle said, understanding where his sister was going.

"Well, yeah." Buffy confessed. "I just what to meet a man that can help my life go from bad to good. I want to experience love at first sight. Be able to see this guy and feel tingling and fireworks when he kisses me. I just want to be loved,"

"It sounds like something you would read from a …"

Doyle wasn't able to finish when Buffy said, "Fairytale. Am I ever going to live happily ever after?"

"You will. And when that day comes you will know and I will be right there with a shot gun if he tries anything funny or breaks your heart. I'll make sure he's truthful and honest,"

"Thanks Doyle, you're the best brother that a sister could ever have."

"I'm your only brother,"

"That's why you're the best." Buffy grinned at him and he bends in and kissed the top of her head.

'Flight 2491 from London England to New York is now boarding at gate twelve' a British voice announced over the intercom.

Doyle got up off the seat and stood in front of Buffy. Buffy accepted the offered hand of her brother. "Let's go home," he said to her as they walked to the gate.

When we got on the plane I was placed in a window seat on the right side of the plane and Doyle sat down in the seat next to me. The pilot got on the intercom and announced that the flight is on time and should be arriving in New York in fourteen hours and twenty-six minutes. Doyle told me that he was going to sleep for awhile so I pulled out my journal and opened it up to the next blank page. I look out the window and watched as London slowly decreased in size until all you see is clouds. I turn back to my journal and where the date and heading

"_My Family"_

_My father is a wealthy business man in LA and my mother owns her own art gallery. My parents were divorced when my brother and I was fourteen and our little sister (Dawn) was eight years old. After the divorce Doyle, Dawn, and I moved in with our mother to a two story house on the family aide of LA; while our father (who never fought to keep us) moved into a penthouse closer to his office. His office is well known in LA. It is one of the most strongest and demanding law firms on the west coast. You might have heard of it Wolfram and Hart? Since the divorce we saw less and less of our father. A year after their divorce we completely lost contact of him until Doyle and I graduated from high school. To make up for the time that he wasn't around to funded our year of exploring in Europe. But all in all we might not have had a happy family. But we had a healthy family. _

Healthy I thought until we lost someone dear to us in the near future.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Mention of Rape)**

The plan landed in New York on time and Doyle and Buffy exited the plane and made their way to a joining gate to catch another flight that will take another few hours till they reach LA. Seating in the same order as the last flight, Doyle and Buffy sat and waited for the plan to fly off into the sun setting sky. When the pilot turned off the seat belt sign Buffy pulled out her journal and started to write again.

"_My Love Life"_

_My love life is what you can say a lessoned learned. If I could sing out right now and not be in a plan surrounded by strangers I would sing that song from that movie "Michael". "I'm sitting on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Don't know where I'm going but I'll know it when I get there. Thinking about how love never works out I guess that's the way it goes. So here's my little story about Myles, Ralph, and Bradley. Myles made me smile till he stole my Comoro. Ralph made my laugh till I cried. And Bradley, Oh I loved him madly. But he's tires were bold and they went flat so did our love and that was that. So I'm sitting in the middle of nowhere by the side of the road. Where was my Angel then only Heaven knows." Well I'm not that good with the words but the fact is it is similar to my life. Let me tell you about my three boyfriends_

_My first boyfriend was Parker. Park and I meet when we were in the 8th grade. I was popular and he well wasn't. You can say Parker was a bad boy how had a terrible rep. He was a middle school drop out and did drugs when ever he could get his hands on them. The only reason why I dated him for three months was because he drove my father crazy. _

_Owen was my second boyfriend. He was what most people would call a nerd. I meet him in the library during my freshman year of high school. Owen wasn't a bad boy or did drugs, he was a straight A student with goals and ambitions. Dad even liked him which was the trigger to me not liking him. Owen and I dated for about six months. The last I heard about him after he graduated was that he was heading to Harvard University and then to med school. What a life he will have._

_My last boyfriend was Riley Finn. We met during my junior year of high school. He transferred from NY and was in the same grade as me. We started to date and everything was fine. He was smart but not straight A's, he didn't do drugs, and he was very good looking. Riley is tall with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was perfect. In my mind I kept trying to determine what he's weakness was. By the time our senior year came about, I found out what his weakness was. Three months before our graduation, Riley tried to force himself on me. He confessed that he had raped his ex-girlfriend in NY and that's why he came to LA, to find a girl that would give him what he wanted. Well sorry that wasn't me. He never finished trying to rape me because Doyle had come to my rescue. I'm glade I have such a loving brother. What bothers me is when Riley said that he will see me soon and left. I haven't heard a word from him since that night._

_Well this was my love life. Boring? I know. But the good thing that came with this is that I won't be fooled by another handsome face. Who knows when I'll ever find another man that I can love and grow old with and not hurt me the way my ex's did?_

Buffy closed her book and looked over to her brother who was asleep next to her. 'I wish I could meet a man like Doyle someday.' She smiled and fell asleep waiting for the plane to land in LA.

Doyle woke Buffy up an hour later when they were getting ready to land at LAX. When Buffy and Doyle exited the plan, Joyce and Dawn ran to them with their arms wide open for them. After everybody said how much they missed each other they started for home.

Buffy watched as her mother drove the green explorer into the driveway of the house that she hasn't seen since her and Doyle's departure. Dawn helped bring Buffy's bags to her room and stood watching her sister with pride. Dawn noticed that her sister had changed over the past year. She even noticed it in Doyle as well.

"I'm glade you're back Buffy." Dawn said from behind.

Buffy turned to her sister and smiled. "I'm glade to be back."

That brought a smile to Dawns face and she ran to her sister and hugged her like she wasn't going to let go.

With a muffled voice Dawn says, "Your not going to leave again are you?"

"No never"

"Good, I'll miss you to much"

"So would I Dawn, so would I"

Dawn left her sister's room and turned in for the night. Just when Buffy was about to turn in as well, her mother knocks on the door.

"Hi honey just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight mom."

Buffy had expected her mother to turn around and leave her room but Joyce just stood there and watched her.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yes"

"So is there something else you wanted to discuss?"

"As a matter of fact I was just going to say that I love you and I'll always be here for you and your bother and sister."

"I know mom."

After Joyce left, Buffy turned out the light and climbed into bed. She laid there for hours thinking on how she can make sure that her life was happy and meaningful from now on. Her life was full of heartbreak and deception that all she wanted to do was change her life one day at a time.

"Everything will be fine from now on. I just know it." She said before rolling over and falling asleep.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Character Death)**

Buffy comes out of her college class with a big smile on her face and walks towards her mothers explore parked in the student parking lot at the university. When Buffy arrived at the car, she saw her twin already there in the driver's side ready to go. Joyce told Doyle and Buffy that they could drive the car today because she was not feeling good to go to work and would take a day off.

"How was your class?" Doyle asked his sister as she got into the car and clicked her seat belt up.

"Great! I got an A on my Senior Psychology Final and I'm going to get an over all A in the class." Buffy said excitingly.

It has been a little over three years since Buffy and Doyle had returned from Europe. Doyle decided to study Art History since his mother owned the art gallery in town and one day would work with her and be partners. Buffy started to study Psychology because she enjoyed the intro class during her freshman year and wanted to stay in the field so she can stay on her goals and make a better life while helping others while she was at it. Dawn had just turned seventeen a few months ago and would be starting her senior year of high school next year. Joyce was the same the past three years. She worked during the day and came home to a home cooked meal provided by one of her three children. Hank never got into communication with his children or ex-wife since Buffy and Doyle had returned. For the past three years, none of the summers kids received even a birthday card. With wouldn't surprise Buffy or Doyle if their father didn't send them their 23rd birthday card on their birthday in a couple of weeks as well.

Buffy and Doyle had just finished their last final of the first semester of their senior year. If everything works out next semester they will be walking down together at graduation in May.

Doyle pulled the explorer into the drive and he and Buffy exited the car and walked up to the front door. When they opened the door to the house everything was quiet. Doyle walked into the kitchen in to see if their mother was in there so he could tell her how his day was. Buffy walked into the living room and dropped her backpack on the ground. What Buffy saw she knew would stay in her head for the rest of her life. On the couch laid Joyce with her eyes open but pale as a white sheet.

"Mom?" Buffy said barely auditable. Buffy noticed that her mother didn't respond and tried again but louder, "Mom?" Buffy ran to her mother and kneeled down next to her. She tried to shake her but she didn't respond. "MOM!" Buffy screamed. Doyle heard his sister scream from the other room and ran to see what was going on. When he reached where his sister was he saw what Buffy and saw. Doyle ran back into the kitchen and called 911 and then ran back to his mother and sister.

When the ambulance arrived then paramedics tried to rive her but could make her breath again. After a few minutes they called the time of death. Buffy collapsed in her brothers arms and cried.

When the paramedics transported the body to the hospital, Buffy rode along with them. Doyle headed to the high school to pick up his other sister and take her to meet Buffy later.

Hours later the three summers kids returned to the house that know longer would house the warm body of their mother.

Dawn said goodnight and hugged both her sister and brother and headed to the stairs. Buffy walked to the living room and glazed at the couch with was the last place that her mother had bee when she died. Doyle watched his sister and then followed her outside onto the front porch. Doyle knew that Buffy was strong but not strong enough to handle this. He sat down next to Buffy on the porch swing waited until she was ready to talk. Doyle knew that he had to be the strong one for all of them from now on.

An hour later Buffy turned her head to look at Doyle. "The worst part of this all is that we weren't able to say goodbye to her before she died." She finally said through the tears that stained her face. Doyle wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders and brought her head to rest on his chest. "I mean she died so suddenly. The doctors couldn't even tell us that she would have been fine." Buffy continued.

Doyle shook his head and said, "We didn't know that mom had a brain tumor or that she wasn't going to make it. But we have to accept that she has moved on to where there is no pain."

"It's going to be weird."

"What's going to be weird?"

"That at dinner time she won't be coming through the front door and eating with us. She won't be there to play the board game that Dawn has us play every weekend and that there will be no more family movie nights and pizza." Buffy said as new tears sprung from her eyes.

"We can still do all of those things Buffy. We are still a family and we still have a lot o love to support it. Mom will always be with us Buffy. She's apart of you, me and Dawn. As long as we keep her in our hearts she will be right next to us."

Buffy looked up at her brother and gave him a small smile and then hugged him. "Your right. I love you." She said in his ear.

"I know sweetheart. I know."

A little while later Buffy and Doyle returned inside of the house and headed to bed. Both know that things will change after that day. Both were ready to do anything they could to keep this family going.

_**TBC (I know Angel will be coming into the story in the next few chapters)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week after Joyce's funeral and a week after Joyce was laid into the ground, the summers waited for their father to contact them. The day after her mother's death, Buffy had called her father's work and left a message with is secretary to call her back as soon as he could. Now a week later and he has yet to call or visit to make sure that they were managing.

Doyle knew that his father wouldn't support them and so he decided to take over Joyce's art gallery and go to school at the same time.

Buffy was having a hard time to believe that her very own father would not support them and is making Doyle work and go to school at the same time. Buffy wouldn't let her brother take all the responsibility and would get a job as well. Buffy made a decision to visit her father at work in the morning.

Buffy woke up early the next morning and headed for Wolfram & Heart. When she arrived at the law office she took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor and walked down the long hall to the end. She turned toward the door that had the words 'Hank Summers' on it. Without knocking, Buffy let herself in. Upon entering the office she walked straight to her father and started to tell him what was on her mind.

"Hello Hank. Long time NO see. What's the matter surprised to see me?" she asked him when he looked at her surprised.

"Well sort of. Buffy I'm kind of in a meeting right now, but I will be done shortly so can you wait for me outside?" Hank asked. Buffy looked around the room and saw that indeed Hank was in a meeting with at least half a dozen co-workers. Buffy blushed a light pink color before she turned to her father and said, "Sorry, I'll be out in the hall."

"Oh, Buffy?"

"Ya?"

"What happened to you calling me dad? When did you start to call me Hank?"

"When you stopped being a dad." Buffy said and walked out the door to the hall.

During this exchange between daughter and father was a pair of dark brown eyes watching the tiny blonde as she argued with her father. Something inside of him said that she had to be his. The only thing that will be a distraction is that her father is his boss. There was just something about her that was dragging him to her. He moved his eyes up and down her body slowly and tried to memorize every inch of her. She was wearing a light blue sundress that shaped her body to show off her curves. He watched her until she left out of the room. Through the rest of the meeting, all he could think about is Buffy.

When the meeting ended and everybody piled up out of Hanks office the brown eyed man walked passed Buffy who was seating in a chair in the hall. He watched as she stood and walked back to Hank's office. The first stop he made was back to his office. "Harmony, get be information on Buffy Summers." He said as he walked into his office. His secretary walked into his office behind him and asked. "Buffy Summers? As in Hank Summers daughter? As in Hank Summers who is head of this department?"

"Yes, Harmony as in Hank Summers daughter."

"Why would you what to know about her for?"

"Because I'm your boss and you do what I tell you."

"But I went to school with her and I can tell you that she is not a girl you would what to know about."

"Just do what I say or you will be needing that morning paper to find a new job." He said to her with anger showing in his eyes.

"OK, OK, what ever you say Mr. O'Conner. You're the boss." She said as she turned and walked back to her desk.

_**TBA**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Buffy walked back into her father's office she saw her father sitting behind his desk looking through folders. Hank looked up to see his eldest daughter. He watched as she had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I didn't think you would actually wait for the meeting to end."

"I told you we needed to talk."

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I think you know what we need to talk about."

Hank looked down at the paper work and then looked back up at his daughter. "Your mother" was all he could say.

"I was really hoping that you didn't get that message and that's why you didn't come to your own kids and that's why you didn't even pick up the phone to talk to us. But I guess I was way off." Buffy said as she started to pace in front of Hank's desk.

"Buffy….I know…"he starts but couldn't finish.

"NO NO you don't know you don't know anything! You don't have to be the person that every morning has to tell Dawn not to worry about kids at school that makes fun of her because she doesn't have a father. You're not the one that makes sure that we are taken care of. Hank, you stopped that a long time ago. Did you know that Doyle has to work at the art gallery and go to school full time to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads?"

"Buffy, what do you want me to do? What will make you happy?" Hank asked as he got up from behind his desk.

"What I want, what will make me happy is if you would e our father again!"

"Buffy you are an adult now, GROW UP! This is the real world. I run a very successful law firm; I don't have free time to do anything else."

"Including being a father?"

Hank didn't answer. Buffy turned and looked at Hank. "That's all I wanted to know. I didn't want us to lose two parents but I guess you have your priorities." With that Buffy turned and ran out of his office fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Buffy headed for the front of the building when she ran into a muscular body. She almost fell but was supported by two strong arms. Buffy looked up into deep brown eyes. "I'm ….I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

When Buffy got to her balance back she stepped back and looked the man up and down. He had brown spiky hair, broad shoulders, and was wearing a very expensive suit. He gave a new meaning to tall, dark, and handsome.

"It's fine. Nobody got hurt. My name is Angel O'Conner." Angel said holding out his hand to Buffy. "I'm the CEO of this law firm." Buffy took his hand in hers. A shock shot through both Buffy and Angel. Buffy looked down at their joined hands and then up at Angel.

"I'm Buffy….Buffy Summers."

"It's nice to meet you Buffy…Buffy Summers." Angel said as he gave her a half smile.

Buffy released a small laugh and said, "You to Angel."

Both just stood there looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Buffy finally broke the contact and said, "Well it was nice meet you but I have to go pick up my little sister so I have to g….go." Buffy said as she searched to see which way was the exit to the building.

"Ok maybe will see each other again."

"Maybe." With that Buffy left the building leaving Angel watched her until she was out of his seeing distance. ' Man do I want her.'

'Man do I want him'

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Buffy got home from her meeting with her dad, she took her sister to her friend's house for the weekend. Doyle headed off to the art gallery to get it ready to open since his mother's death.

Buffy walked up the stairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She leaned over and pulled out her journal from the nightstand drawer getting settled back on her pillows she begins to write.

_Today I went to my father's office and confronted him about mom. I can't believe that he once was the man that took us to the mall around Christmas time to get mom a present. That the man I saw today was the man that use to play with us outside in the snow on winter break. The man who read bedtime stories every night and would make funny noises when he read a troll from one of the fairytales. Today he said that he didn't have time to spend with me, with Doyle, with Dawn. I can't believe that that man told me to grow-up because I wanted a father to be able to lean back on when things get tough. All I can ask myself now is, "What happened to my dad?" I know what happened. Money is what happened. Ever since dad got the job at the law firm he changed. He put money over family why does money change everything? I might have had a bad experience with my father but there was an up side to today. On my way out of the office, I met the most gorgeous man. His name was Angel. What got my attention were his dark chocolate eyes. The eyes that will haunt my dreams for a very long time. He had short dark spiky brown hair and the most kissable lips ever! Angel suites him well. If I believed at love at first sight I'm as deep and as far in love as love can go. Knowing my past relationships he would turn out to hurt me in the end. They always do. Besides all I know about Angel was his name and that he works in the same building as my once upon a time father. I would probably never see him again. Would I? _

Buffy closed her journal and placed it back into her nightstand. Getting off her bed, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen to find out what she wanted to cook for dinner. By the time Buffy finished dinner and setting the table, Doyle walked through the door and sat down across from his sister. Buffy told her brother what happened with their father, but left out the part of meeting Angel. When they were done eating they washed the dishes together and then settled down on the couch to get ready for a night of old movies.

Angel sat in his office after everybody left for the day and opened the folder that Harmony had placed earlier in the day on his desk. He wasn't able to get to it until now. Angel's mind was being sidetracked to a petite blonde that had captured his thoughts and possibly his heart as well. He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked down at the personal records for Buffy Summers. He noticed that she had a twin brother and a little sister. He also noticed information about her parents and their divorce, what type of grades she had in class. How was he going to when her attention and her heart? What can I use as a reason to see her again? Then he saw what can get his foot trough her door. Looking up from the folder he had a half smirk on his lips. Closing the folder and putting it in his briefcase and collected his keys from his desk drawer and headed out the door to his black BMW convertible. He needed to get to his destination before it closed for the evening.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days before Doyle's and Buffy's birthday, Buffy was sitting outside reading a schoolbook to stay ahead in her next semester of classes at the University when a man in a truck came into her driveway and jumped out of the car with a small package in his hands. The man walked up on the front porch and walked over to where Buffy was sitting. "Are you Buffy Summers?"

"Yes" Buffy said hastily.

Handing Buffy the package he said, "This is for you."

"What is it?"

The man looked at Buffy and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, I was told to give this to Buffy Summers and nobody else. The person that gave me it gave me a big bonus to give it to you." With that said the man walked back to his truck and drove away.

Buffy watched as the man drove away and then looked back at the package in her hands. Just then Doyle came home from the gallery and pulled into the drive. He walked over to where Buffy was setting and noticed the package in her hands. "What's that you got there?"

Buffy looked up to her brother and said, "I don't know, the guy dropped it off just before you came and said that the person that gave it to him said to give it to me and nobody else and he got a big bonus out of it from the mystery person." Buffy started to look around for a return address but couldn't find one.

"You know you might find out who it is from if you open it instead of star at it." Doyle said with a little giggle in his voice.

Buffy begin to open the package and found a small black velvet jewelry box from a very expensive jewelry store. Looking at her brother and then back at the box, she opened the lid slowly and Buffy's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth to cover the sound that would have escaped from what she saw inside. Inside the box was a very expensive necklace with a big green emerald in the center and several smaller diamonds on both sides of the emerald.

"WOW! Buffy, are you dating the president of the United States and not tell me?"

"N-No, I don't know who would give me this. Xander, I know can't afford this and Oz wouldn't buy this for me and I know that the so called father of ours wouldn't buy me this, he wouldn't even buy it for his wife."

"Maybe there's a note or card?"

Buffy looked in the box and found a small card with very neat handwriting.

'_Happy Birthday Buffy'_

"Do you know the handwriting?"

"No, it doesn't look familiar." Buffy couldn't take her eyes off the present.

"It's very nice, but when will you ever wear something that exquisite?"

"I don't know, I just wish I knew who bought it. It's way too much."

Doyle smiled at Buffy and leaned over and kissed her forehead and said, "Your worth that and a lot more." With that he walked into the front door of the house.

Buffy looked at the necklace and stood up. She walked back inside the house and up to her bedroom to put the necklace into a save place. As she placed the present into her jewelry box she kept wondering about who would give her such a gift. Closing the box she walked down stairs to start dinner for her and her brother and sister.

From across the street in his black BMW, Angel watched as Buffy received the package. He smiled at her facial expression that was on her face when she opened the lid to the box. Angel kept watching until she walked into the house after her brother. This was just step one in winning Buffy.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The same afternoon that the mysterious present appeared for Buffy, she decided to spend some quality time with her best friend Willow Rosenberg. Buffy and Willow headed for the mall to look around. While window shopping, Buffy told her friend about the necklace that was so gorgeous that she wouldn't be able to wear it out of the house.

"So you have no idea who sent the present to you?" Willow asked as she walked into the food court to grab something to eat.

"No. I don't know a lot of people to begin with and the people I do know can't afford it."

"Maybe who ever it was will show themselves soon."

"Maybe." Buffy said. She still seemed unsure about who would give it to her and she felt a little scared.

Willow noticed her friend's uneasiness and decided to change the subject. "I was wondering if you and Doyle would want to go to the Bronze tonight with me and the gang."

"That sounds like fun."

"Good. It's been awhile since you got out of the house since…." Willow couldn't finish what she was going to say because she knew that her mother was still a topic that she didn't want to talk about.

"My mom." Buffy finished her friend's sentence. Tears threatened to steam down her cheeks.

"Um...ya."

"It's ok to talk about her. At first it was hard but I can't cry forever. Know matter how much I want too."

Willow didn't know what to say to her friend so she gave her friend a small hug to tell her she was there whenever she needs her to be.

Dark eyes followed her and her friend to the mall and watched as they sat down to eat their lunch in the food court. Angel's heart sank a little when he saw tears form in his beloveds' eyes. He knew that they were probably talking about her mother. Angel had found out by sources that Buffy and her mother were very close. The thought alone of Buffy being sad and alone made his heart break.

Angel O'Conner was not a man that was considered weak. People that knew who he was made themselves scarce when he saw him coming. Angel was also what people would call a playboy. He would use women for sex and then leave them or make them leave the bed after. Not even waiting until morning to leave. The first time that he saw Buffy in Hank's office, he new that he had to have her in his bed, arms, or any place that he can

have her.

"Soon my love. I'll see you soon." Angel said to her from where he stood in the mall away from the two girls that were getting up to head home until later that night.

When Buffy arrived home she found a note on the kitchen counter from her sister that said that she was going to be at her friend's house until later and wouldn't be home for dinner. When Buffy took out what she was going to make for her and Doyle, the door bell rang catching her attention. She walked to the door and was surprised at the delivery guy that was standing at the door with a bigger box then what she received earlier in the day.

"Buffy Summers?"

"Yes"

"This is for you."

The man handed her the box and then turned to leave. Buffy watched as he left out of the driveway and then looked back down at the package. Closing the front door, she walked back into the house and to the living room. Placing the box on the table in front of the couch, she sat down and looked for a return address. Seeing that it was a repeat from that morning with no return address, she opened the box to see what was inside. Inside the box was a Beautiful emerald green dress that looks like one of the dresses that a movie star would wear at the Golden Globs. Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at the dress.

"Who is sending these things?" Buffy asked herself.

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Doyle walked through the door at 7:00 p.m. When he strolled into the kitchen, he noticed the box with the dress that was sent to Buffy only an hour prior to him driving up in the drive way.

"Where did that come from?" Doyle asked when Buffy walked into the kitchen from the dining room where she was placing the last of the dinner on the table. Buffy followed where her brother's eyes were at and saw the box with the dress.

"A delivery man dropped it off an hour ago."

"Do you know who it's from?"

"No. There wasn't a return address on it."

Doyle walked over to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Sis, I think you have a secret admirer." Buffy narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Ha Ha Ha Doyle. It's not funny. What if it's from some serial killer who is out to draw me in and then kill me?"

"Well I can tell you this, whoever it is, is definitely rich." Doyle said eyeing the dress again. Doyle then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda off the top shelf.

"I'm no designer or jeweler but, that first present that you received is probably about $5,000.00 and that dress is pretty close to the same amount." Buffy stared at the dress. She knew that the presents were expensive but not that expensive.

"Who would send me of all people $10,000.00 worth of jewelry and clothing?"

"I don't know who sent it but I do know is that you are worth every sent of it." Doyle watched his sister carefully and sensed that something was wrong.

"Buffy…why don't we talk over dinner? I'm starving." Doyle said as he started towards the dinning room. While he walked he placed his hand on the small of his sister's back to guide her to the other room. Buffy and Doyle sat down in their place at the table. While Doyle filled his plate full of food, Buffy looked at the empty seats that were placed around the table. On Buffy's right at one end of the table was once occupied by her mother. Across from her was her sister's chair. And on the other end of the table was once her fathers place. This leaving her and Doyle seating next to each other on the same side. Buffy remembered when her parents were still together how every night they would have a nice family dinner around the table. On the weekends they use to play board games. That was when life was simple. When life was worth coming home after school and work to people that loved and supported each other. That all changed when Hank started to sleep with his secretary.

Filling her plate with the chicken that she made earlier Doyle started the conversation. "So…what guy do you know has money?"

"Nobody. The only guys I know are you, Xander, Oz, and Hank. And the only one that has money out you four is Hank."

"Have you met anyone in the last couple of days?"

Buffy thought about it then said, "No"

Doyle looked at his sister and asked, "Didn't you say you had went to Hank's work the other day? Did you meet anybody there?"

Buffy thought about it then the chocolate eyes that have been haunting her dreams came into her head. "Angel" was all she said.

Doyle looked over at his sister with questioning eyes. "Who's Angel?"

"He's this man that I dumped into when I was walking out of the building."

"Wait a minute. Angel is a man's name? Isn't that a little I don't know girly?"

"It's not girly!" Buffy said a little louder then what she met.

"Ok ok I was just asking. So do you think that this Angel sent you the presents?"

"I don't know."

"Well did he seem to have money? Was he attracted to you when you were with him?"

"Well he said that he was the CEO of the firm but I don't think he was attracted to me." Buffy said poking at her chicken.

Doyle watched his sister and said, "He would be a fuel if he didn't."

Buffy looked at her brother and smiled. "Thank you Doyle. You're the best brother a girl can have."

Doyle paused and looked away for a moment and then turned back and said, "Ya, I know."

After they finished eating their dinner, they both did the dishes and headed upstairs to get ready for a night of fun with their friends at the Bronze.

Angel walked into the night club and looked around for the tiny body that captured his heart, body and soul and not even know it. After fighting the crowd of people that showed up just to listen to the band that he heard was 'Dino ate my baby' or something like that. People my have come here tonight for the band but he was here to watch his girl. He final found her sitting on a couch in the back corner of the club. She was sitting next to her brother and another girl with red hair. Across from them on the other couch was another couple with a young man with dark hair and another dirty blonde with her hands all over the boy.

"Hello salty goodness!" said a voice from behind him. Angel turned a saw a slim dark haired women.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked the young women.

"I said hello good looking. Are you here alone?"

Angel looked this girl up and down and noticed that she was very attractive but nothing compared to Buffy. "Yes".

"Good. I'm Cordelia."

"It's nice to meet you Cordelia but I'm kind of taken."

Cordelia smiled slyly at Angel and said, "That's ok. I know I can change your mind if you give me chance." She started to rub her hands on his covered chest under his jacket. Angel grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from his chest. "You are very attractive but I love my girl."

"Well if you love this girl and she loves you, where is she now? I can take her place by your side and make you very happy."

"I don't think so." With that he started to walk closer to Buffy in the corner leaving Cordelia in his wake with her mouth gasped open.

He slowly walked up to Buffy and her friends. "Hi Buffy."

Buffy looked up and met his eyes. 'God those eyes!' "Angel what are you doing here? Stupid question it's a public club. So why wouldn't you be here…" Buffy caught herself babbling and stopped.

Angel give Buffy a half smile 'I love her babbling' "I'm sorry to say that I have never been here before and so I decided to experience something new."

"I'm sure you like it here." Buffy said never moving her gaze off of his eyes. They stared at each other until Doyle finally nudged his sister in the side. Buffy looked away from Angel for the first time and looked at her brother. "What?"

"Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Angel this is my brother Doyle, my best friend Willow, Xander and Anya." Pointing to everybody individually "Everybody this is Angel. He works at Hank's firm.

Doyle stood up and held out his hand to Angel. "It's nice to meet you." Angel took his hand and shook it. "Ya you too."

Doyle returned to his seat next to his sister and motioned for Angel to seat down next to Xander on the other couch. "Please join us."

Xander spook up and said, "The more the merrier I say."

Angel sat down next to the dark haired boy secretly wishing that he was able to seat next to Buffy.

They sat and talked about school, working at the firm and little stuff about each other until the night turned to be late.

Doyle watched through the night how Buffy and Angel kept staring at each other and smiled when they thought know one was watching. "Well it's getting late so I think Buffy and I will be heading home."

Angel felt a littler depressed when he heard Doyle say that but pushed the feeling aside when he told himself that soon she will be in his arms again soon. He had plans that will defiantly bring Buffy closer to him. "Ya it is getting pretty late. I think I'll head home too." Turning to Buffy's three friends who were still seating on the couches and said, "It was nice to meet you all and I hope to see you again."

The three said goodnight to Angel and told him to not be a stranger. Angel turned towards Doyle and held out his hand again. "It was nice to meet you Doyle."

Doyle took his hand. "Same here Angel."

Angel then looked at Buffy. Smiling he said, "It's always a pleasure to see you Buffy."

Buffy couldn't find any words to say. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his mouth 'oh how they would feel on mine'.

Angel knew that she was staring at him and knew what she was thinking. Though he wanted so desperately to kiss her he knew that it wasn't appropriate. Angel took one last look at Buffy then turned and walked out of the club and to his car.

Inside the club Buffy watched as he exited the club "Oh boy".

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Warning NC-17(Don't read unless your are 18 years or older!!!Strong sexual contact)**

On the way home from the Bronze, Doyle and Buffy rode in silence until Doyle drove the car into the driveway. Buffy turned towards the door and was about to get out when Doyle grabbed Buffy's arm. "Wait a minute." Buffy turned back to her brother. "So, that was Angel?" hearing his name, Buffy smiled up at her brother.

"Ya that was him." Doyle could tell that this Angel guy stole his sister's heart and after spending the evening with him, Doyle knew that Buffy had stolen his as well.

"I saw the way that he looked at you tonight. I saw how he would steal glances at you." Doyle said keeping a close eye on Buffy's reaction. "He's the one Buffy." Buffy looked back up at her brother a little confused. "He's the guy that you were met to find. He's the guy you were met to love. He is your prince charming Buffy." Buffy smiled a shy smile at her brother.

"You think so?" Buffy asked.

"I know so." Doyle smiled and then lends over and kissed her forehead. "Come on it's getting late and we have a birthday coming up," Doyle said as he got out of his side of the car.

After getting into the house Doyle went up to bed after wishing his sister a good night. Buffy locked up the house and headed to her own room across from Doyle's room. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into the right side of her double bed. Reaching into her night stand, Buffy grabbed her journal and lend back on her pillows and started to write.

_Today I received my second mystery present from who knows who. It was a beautiful dress. One too fancy for an every day wear. It is one that is fit for a princess. The color will bring out my eyes very well I think. I only wish that I knew who this person is that would send this items to me. _

_Tonight Doyle and I meet up with the gang. Then Angel showed up and stayed with us. He fit in so well with my brother and my friends. His eyes haunt me in my dreams every night but seeing them in person after that day at Hank's office was better than I imagined it would be. When Doyle said that we had to be leaving I wished that time would freeze to give me more time with him. I wonder if I will ever see him again. I hope I do. Throughout the night I would catch myself looking at his hands oh how those hands would feel on my body. Then I would realize I Buffy Summers. I'm a nobody. _

_What makes me think the most was when Doyle says to me in the car. He said that he thinks that Angel is the guy that was sent to love me. After my past relationships I will question anything even if they are of a Godlike man with big deep brown eyes, a muscular body, large soft hands. Then I think back to a past conversation from a girl's night with Willow and Anya. A mans hands will tell how big the man's package is. Great now all I'll think about when I see Angel is if his package is as big as his hands. The question is will I see him again? I want to believe Doyle is right when he says that Angel is the one, but angel works for Hank. Hank runs a very well known law firm. With Angel as a CEO he has money and money is what gets the most out of people like Hank. _

Buffy looks up from her journal. 'Angel is a CEO at a law firm. He gets a lot of money doing that. Money to buy expensive things like dresses and jewelry." Buffy though then she shacks her head. "Angel doesn't like me like that. Why would he spend money on me of all people? He can probably have any women that he wants. He's probably with a woman right now. Maybe even Cordila." Buffy said while placing her journal back in the night stand. He's probably having wild sweaty sex with Cordila making her scream out his name as he moves inside of her.Buffy turned off her lamp next to her bed and laid down on her pillows. In the darkness a tear dripped down her cheeks. Buffy for the first time since her mother's death cried herself to sleep.

Across town Angel laid in on the right side of his king size bed thinking about the blond that stole his heart and doesn't even know it yet. Angel thought back to earlier that night at what Buffy was wearing. The halter top that she wore had a low cut that he could see how full and perky her breasts were. The image of Buffy's breast started to make Angel rock hard. Angel closed his eyes and moved his hand down his chest and under his silk black boxers. Grabbing his erection he moved his hand up and down on his manhood picturing Buffy's sweet hot little mouth was pumping up and down on him. In the emptiness of his penthouse, Angel moaned softly as his climax fast approached. He moved his hand faster on his manhood until he could stand it any longer and shouted Buffy's name as he spilled his hot seed in his hand.

Angel moved over to his bathroom and washed his cum off of his hands before looking up into the mirror at himself. "Soon Buffy you will be mine and I'll never let you go." With that he walked back into his bedroom and fell into to peaceful slumber.

The morning of Buffy and Doyle's birthday arrived. The three siblings were sitting at the kitchen island eating breakfast before Dawn headed off to school and Doyle to work. Dawn placed her bowl into the sick then kissed both of her sibling's good byes before heading to the front door. When she opened the door and man was there with his hand up about to knock. "Hi" the man said to Dawn. "Hello" she said back. "This is for a Buffy Summers" handing the envelope to the youngest summers child before turning and leaving. Dawn headed back into the house.

'I thought you were leaving?" Doyle asked his younger sister when she walked back into the kitchen.

"I was but this was just dropped off for Buffy." Dawn explained before handing the envelope to her sister.

Buffy took the envelope form Dawn and opened it. She started to read the message that was printed in neat handwriting.

_Please allow me to escort you to dinner and dancing for your birthday tonight. Transportation will be at your house to pick you up at 7:00 p.m. wear that dress and necklace that you resaved earlier in the week. _

_-A_

Buffy showed the note to her siblings.

"Weird, but hey you have a date tonight." Dawn said before leaving her house again to go to school.

"A as in Angel maybe?" Doyle asked.

Buffy looked back at Doyle with wide eyes. "There's know way we know it's from Angel."

"Do you know anyone else with a first name that begins with A besides Anya?"

"Well no."

Doyle placed his cup in the sink and headed for the side door to the house. "You decide if you want to go tonight or not I'm here for you." With that he was gone leaving Buffy to her thoughts. Buffy jumped off her stool and headed for the phone. She dialed the familiar number and wait for the voice to pick up the line. "Hello"

"Willow its me I just got this note this morning saying that transportation will be at my house by 7:00 to pick me up for dinner and dancing and to wear the presents that I resaved earlier this week." Buffy said to her best friend.

"WOW. Do you know who it's from?"

"No it was signed A. Doyle thinks maybe Angel?"

"I can see how he can think that Angel was the man."

Buffy paused and then said, "You can?"

"Buffy he was partially drooling all over you last night."

"He was?"

"Yes, and I think you should go tonight."

Buffy thought for a moment then looked at the note again. "Willow can you help me get ready?"

Willow smiled over the phone. "Of course I will. I wouldn't see it any other way."

Willow and Buffy talked for a while before hanging up.

Later that afternoon Dawn came home and Willow came over to help Buffy get ready for a night that she deserved for a long time now.

Doyle pulled the car into the driveway at 7:00 and started to walk towards the house when a horse drawn carriage with lights pulled up in front of the main curb of the house. Doyle watch as the man stepped put of the carriage holding a single red rose in his hands. When the man walked closer to Doyle he was able to make out the man's features. With a smile Doyle walked the man up to the frond door. Doyle instructed the man to wait in the living room until she was ready. Doyle walked up the steps and stopped in front of his sister's door. Knocking on the door he waited until the door opened to revel Willow. "Hey Will"

"Hey Doyle." Willow moved to let him step into the room when he spotted his sister he stopped breathing. "Buffy you look beautiful." Doyle said looking Buffy up and down. Buffy had the dress that came a few days prier. It showed off all her curves. It hung to the floor covering up her strappy heels that went well with the dress. When Buffy spun around he could see that the dress was low cut in the back and low also in the front showing off cleavage. Buffy's hair was up in curls with loose curse hanging around her face. Around her neck was the necklace. Finishing the look was her bright small smile. "Thank you".

Doyle finally remembered why he was to tell his sister. "Oh there is man downstairs waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Buffy asked trying to read Doyle. She couldn't tell.

"Go and see."

Buffy walked out of the room and started down the stairs with her siblings and best friend after her.

"You look beautiful", came a voice in the living room. Buffy turned to the voice and gasp when she saw who it was.

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Song by LeAnn Rimes "This Love"**

Never in Buffy's wildest dreams did she think that the man she had dreams about every night would be standing in her living room much less telling her that she was beautiful.

"It's you." Buffy said almost sounding like a question the statement.

"It's me. I hope I'm not disappointing you.' Angel told her walking slowly towards her.

Buffy smiled a small smile a looked down for a brief moment before looking back into his chocolate eyes. "You'll never disappoint me."

When Angel reached Buffy he handed her the single red roses that he was holding.

Angel reached for Buffy's hand and brought it up to his lips slowly. Without losing eye contact he kissed her hand gently. "My lady will you do me the honor of your presents this fine evening?" Angel asked while giving Buffy a small bow.

Buffy blushed at his action before nodding her head. After saying good bye to Willow, Doyle, and Dawn, Buffy and Angel left the house. Once they were outside Buffy gasped when she saw the transportation for the evening. Angel saw the look on Buffy's face and praised himself for hiring the carriage to drive them around instead of his limo.

On their way to destination unknown to Buffy she started to ask Angel the questions that where in her head from the first moment she saw him. "So you were the one that bought me these things?"

"Surprised?"

Buffy smiled, "I never had anybody buy me anything like what you bought. I can't believe that you would actually do any of this for me of all people. I mean isn't there anyone else that you would like to spend your time with then me. I mean I'm flattered and everything but are you doing this because you felt sorry for me? Because of how my father treated me? Of coarse it was Buffy just look at you anybody will feel sorry for you…."

Buffy couldn't finish what she was saying because Angel crossed over to seat down next to her and placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. "You're babbling. Buffy I doing this not because I feel sorry for you or for what your Father did or said to you. I'm doing this because from the first moment I meet you I felt this pull that was leading me to you. Buffy you are the most beautiful, smart, funny person that I have meet. And ever since that day in the office I haven't been able to get you out of my head. At night I dream of you and see your face." During his speech he never took his eyes off of Buffy's'. Then sometime during it she started to let silent tears slip down her cheeks. "I'm doing this because I care deeply for you." 'Mostly because I feel in love with you' Angel left the last part out because he didn't want to scare her away.

Without thinking, Buffy lead over and kissed Angel cetching him off guard. The kiss at first started off slow but then Angel started to really kiss Buffy back and it grew too passionate. Angel pulled away and laid his forehead against Buffy's. "We need to stop for this gets too far."

"Ya, your right."

Angel placed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping Buffy in his arms and bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.

When the carriage stopped Buffy looked around and found no buildings. She turned to Angel who had just stepped out of the carriage and started to talk to the driver. Buffy started for the steps before Angel offered her his hand. Buffy accepted his hand a stepped down. When Angel closed the door the driver took off leaving the two alone in the middle of nowhere. Angel smiled at Buffy's confusion and took her hand. Knowing what she was thinking he simply said "You'll see".

Angel led her over the hill and then it became clear to Buffy where they were. Over the hill was the beach and set on the beach was a blanket with a radio, a basket, wine in an ice bucket, and lit candles.

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. This was the most romantic thing that anybody had done for her. Angel led her to the blanket and then helped her to seat before taking his own seat right next to her.

"This is so romantic Angel."

"I'm glad you like it. But I have a confession to make."

"What would that be?"

"I was planning to take you to a nice restaurant but I got selfish and didn't want to share your attention to anyone else."

Buffy smiled at his confession. Angel pulled food out of the basket that was near him and separated it onto to different plates. Buffy eyed the food. There was seasoned chicken breast, rolls, green beans, and backed potatoes. After he was done serving the food he took the wine from the bucket and pored it into the two wine glasses. Handing one of the glasses to Buffy he said, "Let's make a toast to a new friendship. May it bloom to become a loving future." He clicked his glass with Buffy's then brought it to his lips all the while watching Buffy.

"That was beautiful Angel."

"Well I met every word of it."

They ate their food with light talk about facts of themselves and their family. Buffy found out that Angel had a younger sister about Buffy's age by the name of Kayla and that his father died when he was young and his mother lives in New York City and a teacher. Angel then turned on the radio and stood up. Offering his hand to Buffy she stood and they danced. Angel placed Buffy's arms around his neck before placing his own around her waist.

_/In every road there are detours on dirt gravel roads _

_Sometimes it feels like there's just no right way to go_

_There will be times you'll go crazy and times you'll break down_

_Always something that stands in your way/_

_/Just keep your eyes on me_

_Never lose sight of me and this love Nothin' can came between us when we're following this love_

_This love/_

Buffy lead her head against Angel's chest and let the words flow through them. Angel rested his head against Buffy's and closed his eyes and let the feeling of holding Buffy wash through his body. 'How did I get so lucky as to have this goddess wrapped in my arms? It feels so right. I'll never let her go no matter what.' He vowed to himself.

_/Everybody is bound to feel lose now and then_

_But I'll be the one thing that will be there for you till the end_

_Through good days and bad, the ups and the downs_

_Don't you every let go of your dreams/_

_/Just keep your eyes on me_

_Never lose sight of me and this love Nothin' can came between us when we're following this love_

_I'll be your northern star_

_When everything's dark_

_I will shine for you/_

_/Just keep your eyes on me_

_Never lose sight of me and this love Nothin' can came between us when we're following this love_

_This love/_

_/Just keep your eyes on me_

_Never lose sight of me and this love Nothin' can came between us when we're following this love_

_This love/_

_This love/_

When the song ended Buffy lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Within moments their lips moved closer together until the touched in a heated but gentle kiss.

Later that night Angel walked Buffy to here front door.

"I had a great time tonight Angel."

He smiled "so did I."

Angel then captured her lips in a passionate kiss that would last him until the next time he saw her. They kissed until they had to stop for air and then Angel reached out and lightly touched Buffy's cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll make arrangements for another date."

At the word date Buffy blushed. "Ok. Till tomorrow then." Buffy turned and unlocked the door and walked into her house. Turning she glanced one last time at Angel before closing the door.

Angel watched her until she closed the door then turned and remounted the carriage and headed home with a smile on his face that wouldn't end anytime soon.

_TBC (Should I continue?)_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Buffy woke up the next morning Buffy couldn't stop smiling. _Angel kissed me._ She got out of bed and headed for the shower. Half an hour later Buffy walked back into her room and changed for the day. Checking the mirror at her appearance, she sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ever since their mother's death, Buffy got up before both of her siblings and made them their morning food before they all headed their separate ways. When she entered the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. There standing over the stove was her brother and sister making breakfast for a change.

Doyle and Dawn didn't hear her enter so Buffy cleared her throat to get their attention. Both of the siblings turned and smiled at their sister.

"BUFFY" Dawn shouted running to her older sibling and throw her arms around her.

"Morning to you too Dawn."

"Well since you where out with 'Mr. Wonderful that isn't out there' we are going to make you breakfast for a change and give you your presents."

"That's so sweat you guys."

"Your worth it Buff." Doyle said handing her a plate and a glass of juice.

"Thanks."

After they ate, Buffy opened her presents getting a CD and a gift certificate for her favorite clothing store. Doyle received an action movie that he wanted and a new stereo for his room. Cleaning up the dishes they all headed out to do their own thing.

Later that day, Buffy sat reading a book for her next class at the college when the door bell rang. Putting down her book she headed for the front door. Opening the door she was standing face to face with the man that she dreamed exotic dreams about last night.

"Angel."

"Hi Buffy I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not. I was expecting a phone call not an in person visit."

"If you want me to leave I'll…."

"No No I didn't mean that I was just….never mind come on in." Buffy moved and motioned for him to enter the house. Angel smiled and walked in. When Buffy closed the door Angel grabbed her and brought his lips down to hers and kissed her with all of the passion that was in him.

Buffy wasn't expecting Angel to kiss her the way he did but she didn't mind and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her and deepened the kiss even more.

After what seemed like forever they separated to catch their breath. "Wow! That was amazing." Buffy said in between her breaths.

Angel smiled and grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. Once he made it to the couch he sat bringing Buffy down on his lap.

When they were comfortable Angel decided that they should talk more about each other.

"Buffy I was wondering if you wanted to talk and get to know each other more. You know so much about me from last night but we didn't talk much about you"

Buffy looked into his dark eyes and smiled. "I would like that."

Angel helped her to adjust her sitting so they can look at each other then Buffy started to tell Angel about herself.

"Well you know my birthday but I was born and raised in L.A. to Joyce and Hank Summers. I have a twin brother named Doyle. Whom you meet at the club the other night. Years later my little sister was born. Her name is Dawn. My father fell in love with work, money, and power and my mother divorced him and moved me and my siblings to this house soon after. I'm sure you heard about my mother."

Angel nodded his head while rubbing her back when she tried to keep from crying. His support kept Buffy talking.

"Ever since she died Doyle took up her job at the art gallery and I've taken up raising my little sister while I finish my last semester at the university."

"What are you studying?"

"Psychology. During my freshman year at the college I loved the intro class that I took and decided that this was were I needed to study. Doyle is studying Art History so one day he could have been partners with my mother at her art gallery. But now Doyle is doing it solo."

"Why do you want to study Psychology?"

"Because I decided years ago that I wanted to help people with their problems. With my life I know how hard it is the live in a world where there is pain, sadness, and anger. I'm not a doctor, police, or nurse type to help so I chose a career that involves listening to people. Also maybe the people I help can help me by comforting each other."

Angle was almost in tears as he listened to this beautiful girl in front of him. _'How did I get so lucky as to find this Angel?'_

Later Dawn came back from her friend's house and found Buffy and Angel talking on the couch.

"Hey guys"

Buffy looked at her sister and smiled "Hey Dawnie." Buffy got off of Angel's lap and walked over to her sister and hugged her. "Dawn I like to meet Angel O'Conner." She said signaling Angel.

"Hi I saw you last night but you were too wrapped up with my sister we didn't get to meet." Dawn said stepping forward holding out her hand to him.

Angel also stepped forward "It's nice to meet you too." He then grabbed her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it causing Dawn to giggle.

Dawn then turned and walked toward the kitchen. While passing her sister she lens in and whispered, "He's a keeper" before leaving the room. Buffy laughed at her sister's remark. Angel looked at her funny wondering what was said.

"I think you need to watch out, my sister seems too taken with you."

Angel did his half smile and then said, "There's only one girl that I what to be taken with me and she is standing right in front of me." Each word he said he took another step closer to older summer's girl.

When he reached Buffy he bent down and kissed her lips gently. Letting her go he lend his head against hers. "I have a meeting to get to. Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00" With that he gave her one final kiss before heading out of the door.

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Warning Mention of Rape**

That night Angel knocked on the summers' door at 7:00 o'clock.

"Hey, Angel how's it going?" Doyle asked as he moved to the side to let him pass into the house.

"Not much just going to take your sister out to dinner is she ready yet?"

"Not yet …"

"Yes I am" Buffy said before Doyle could finish his sentence. Buffy started walking down the stairs. Angel looked at the woman who has stolen his heart from the first moment that he laid eyes on her at the law firm.

"Buffy, you look beautiful as always." Doyle said to his twin.

"That she does." Angel says with his eyes glued to her.

Buffy looked down and blushed a little then looked back at Angel. "Thanks you guys."

Buffy was wearing hip hugger fated blue jeans and a little pink halter top with nude sandals on her feet. Her hair was down with lose curls hanging around her face.

After saying good bye the couple headed to a little Italian restaurant across town. When they entered the restaurant a man in a black and white tux greeted them with a smile. "Mr. O'Conner it's wonderful to see you again. And who may I ask is this lovely lady on your arm?" He asked looking and Buffy. Buffy smiled at the older man then looked at Angel who was also smiling looking at her when he first asked the question.

"This kind sir is my beautiful girlfriend Buffy Summers."

The older man nodded and kissed Buffy's hand. "A pleasure to meet you Miss. Summers."

"As you sir."

"Please call me Nicholas."

"Ok Nicolas."

He then led them to a quiet table near the back widows looking over the dark ocean. They ordered their meals and drinks before Nicolas left to give them some privacy.

"This is so nice Angel Thank you."

Angel gave her his half smirk before saying, "I want to do this so there is know need to thank me."

After moments of silence Angel asked Buffy about what was on his mind all day. "Buffy, do you mind if I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Well I guess if you ask the question I'll Try to answer it."

"Can you tell me about previous boyfriends?"

Buffy looked at the man across from her with surprise. "You want to know about my previous boyfriends?"

Angel noticed her hesitation and quickly added, "Oh if you don't want to talk about it, its fine we can talk about anything else you would like to talk about."

"No its fine. What did you want to know about them?"

"Well just wants their names, how long the two of you were dating. That sort of things."

Buffy looked away for a moment but then looked back at the deepest brown eyes. She knew that if she didn't want to talk about them he wouldn't push the subject but she knew she had to tell more then her diary.

"Well in middle school I had my first real boyfriend named Parker. My father hated him with a passion. He was into drugs and gages those sorts of things. Back then I wasn't popular or what you would call in with in crowd. I was a trouble maker I was sent to the principal's office almost everyday. I know Parker was a bad influence but my brother helped me get out of trouble and away from Parker. We dated about three months. My second boyfriend was Owen. I met him during my freshman year of high school. Owen wasn't a bad boy and never did drugs, he was a straight A student with goals and ambitions. He was a so called nerd. Hank was a father during this time and he approved of him. My that time I was rebellious towards Hank so I broke up with him because my father liked him. Owen and I dated for about six months. My last boyfriend was Riley Finn. We started dating during my junior year of high school until prom night during our senior year. He was sweet, kind, well mannered, smart but not straight A's, he didn't do drugs. To me and my family he was perfect."

Angel saw how her reactions to each man were. But this Riley guy was different. "If Riley was perfect for you and your family what happened?" He had to know if this man did anything that would hurt his love. When she said that they dated up to Prom night he knew that it had to be bad. He remembered what his prom night was like with being held at a hotel and having a beautiful girl as a date could lead to. He watched as tears filled her eyes as he could tell she was reliving that night in her mind.

"On our prom night Riley rented a room at the hotel that the dance was held at. I told him that I wasn't comfortable and that I just wanted him to take me home." With that said the tears streamed down her cheeks. Angel moved so he was seating next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him in a comfortable hug.

"Sh, its ok sweetheart I'm right here. You don't have to finish."

"No I need to tell you. I haven't told anybody. The only person who knows is Doyle." She looked at him and he nodded for her to continue. "Riley didn't take my no as an answer and he tried to force himself on me."

"Did he rape you Buffy?" Angel asked in a hushed voice.

Buffy started to shake her head no. "No Doyle saw that I was missing and came looking for me. Doyle saved me."

"Buffy did you report him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because nobody believed me. It became a he said she said."

Angel was angry but not at Buffy but at the asshole that tried to take advantage of a Heavenly creature like Buffy. Buffy dried her eyes and was settled down by the time that Nicholas brought them their food. For the rest of the evening they remained quiet and just enjoyed each others company.

Before anybody knew it, it was a month since Buffy and Doyle's birthday and a month that Angel and Buffy had started dating. Buffy and Doyle started their last semester of classes at the university. Doyle closes the gallery for only half days instead of the full day and opened the gallery on the weekends so he could finish school on time.

Dawn went back to high school to finish the rest of her junior year.

Buffy and Angel spent time with each other every night since her birthday. They would go out or sometimes Angel would stop by with a bag full of groceries and cook for the Summers. After the conversation on their second date Angel made sure that he didn't push Buffy. He couldn't bear to live life without her in it. They would kiss which would lead to heavy make-out sessions but never further then that. Angel knew that he had to tell Buffy the truth that she needed to know how he felt and if she felt the same about him. He knew he had to show her that he wasn't like Riley that he loved her and would wait the rest of his life for her. And he knew just how to tell her.

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

"Harmony, get me a number to a floweriest in town." Angel yelled from behind his desk at the firm.

A few minutes later the blonde secretary walked throw the office door and handed Angel a slip with a number and a hot cup of coffee. "Here you go. My I ask why you need a number to a flower shop?"

"That Harmony is none of your business." He said while looking at the slip of paper. Picking up the phone on his desk he looked up see that Harmony was still standing waiting to see if she can hear who the flowers were for. Since she started to work for Angel she vowel that one day she would have him for herself. When ever their was a new girl in her bosses life she new. Recently she heard that Cordelia is now trying to get to the handsome man that sits in front of her. Cordelia being a friend and best friend from high school would never stand in her way. Harmony would only lose Angel to her friend and nobody else.

"Harmony you can leave now."

Not to please with his words, Harmony turned on her heels and stomped back to her desk. When she was about to seat down and move closer to his door to listen in, she heard him yell to shut the door. Grumbling she walked back to the door and shut it.

Inside the office Angel dialed the number that was written on the paper. Waiting a few moments a lady answered on the other line. Angel placed his order to the lady and then hung up. Looking at his watch he grabbed some folders and headed out to meet Hank Summers and the other senior partners.

"…Thanks" Buffy said taking the roses and closing the door to her house. Walking into the kitchen she pulled the card from the side and smiled as she reads the card. Dawn walked in and saw the roses.

"Looks like another delivery from Angel" she says getting a bottle of juice from the refrigerator.

"Ya, he wants me to have dinner with him at his house he has something important to tell me."

Doyle walks in when Buffy told her sister who the flowers were from. He watched as Buffy held the same smile that she had on since the day she met Angel at the law firm.

"You know Buffy the last time a guy told me he had something important to tell me…" she trailed off as she headed for the door.

Buffy looked at her "Ya, what did he say?"

"He dumped me, all well, bye!" she said shrugged and left the house.

"Buffy don't listen to her she hasn't met the one like you have." He says to settle his twin when her smile dropped from her face and her eyes to tears after Dawn said the last statement.

Buffy looked at her brother and gave a wick smile at him. "Ya, you're probably right." Then she turned and left the room.

Doyle watched her leave then looked at his watch. "I think I need to go have a visit." Grabbing his car keys he left calling to Buffy that he'll see her when she came back from her date with Angel tonight.

Fifteen minutes later Doyle parked in the car parking lot and headed inside to the front desk of the law firm.

"May I help you sir?" A female asked from behind the desk.

"Yes what floor is Angel O'Conner on?"

"Mr. O'Conner is on the fifth floor. Check in with his receptionist when you go up."

"Will do thanks."

The elevator stopped on the floor he stepped out and looked to his left and right. Spotting a sign with Angel's name on it he walked to the right and stud in front of a young blonde that he remembered as the girl from high school that made is sister's life miserable back then.

"Doyle?"

"Hello Harmony how are you?"

"You wish" she snorted looking back at her nails.

"Save it Harmony is Angel in?"

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe because he's dating my sister and I need to talk to him about tonight."

Intrigued by his statement she lend in and asked, "What's tonight?"

"That is between me and Angel"

"Well Mr. O'Conner is too busy to se..." just then Angel walked up behind Doyle and called him. "Doyle is that you?"

Doyle turned and nodded to the man that took his sister's heart.

"Come into the office and will talk"

"Thanks" he said following Angel into his office on his way past the blonde he stuck out his tongue at her then smiled. Harmony watched with anger in her face.

Closing the door Angel asked "What can I do for you Doyle?"

Doyle sat across from Angel in the guest chair. "Well I was wondering where you are heading?"

"Excuse me?" Angel asked curious.

"My sister. Where are you hoping this relationship that you have with her will go?"

Angel knew that Buffy's brother was very protective over his twin and knew that he had to insure him that he loved her and would one day ask her marry him and have is children growing inside of her.

"I'm guessing you are commenting on the card about something important to tell her?" Doyle nodded "Doyle, What I plan to tell your sister tonight is that I love her. From the first time I saw her walk into her father's office I was gone."

Doyle smiled at that and knew that Buffy felt the same. "That's all I wanted to hear." With that he headed towards the door then stopped turning he said, "Angel?"

"Uh"

"I wouldn't tell Buffy that your secretary is Harmony."

Angel remembered Harmony saying something about knowing her.

"Harmony and a girl named Cordlia weren't very nice to Buffy during high school that really hurt her very much." With that her left.

A few moments after Doyle left Angel yelled for Harmony.

Harmony walked in and gave him a smile then walked over to Angel where he was still seating behind his desk and rubbed up against him.

Angel's eyes went red. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh come on Angel you and I both know that we are met for another." She said rubbing her hand down his hard chest to he's belt. She started to unbuckle his belt when his hand flew out and grabbed her wrist. Looking up into his eyes she saw fire in them.

"Big mistake Harmony."

Harmony started at Angel with fear in her eyes. Then she gulped at the anger before her.

"Buffy Dawn is a child she doesn't know what she's talking about. Angel is in love with you. Anybody that is around you can see that."

"I hope you are right Will." She said seating on the edge of her bed.

Willow walked the short distance to her friend and sat next to her. "I know I am."

Buffy looked at her with one single tear rolling down her cheek. "Thanks Willow"

"What are friend for"

Angel double checked his dinner plans before he headed up to his room to shower and change before Buffy came.

While getting into the shower her thought about what Wes will think when he comes in the next day and see that Harmony is now his secretary. Letting a chuckle out he quickly washed and changed. By the time he was done the door bell rang. Heading down the stairs he yelled "Coming". Opening the door Buffy looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Angel"

"Buffy" moving aside Angel let Buffy pass and placed his hand on the small of his back and guided her to the table. "You look beautiful Buffy"

Buffy blushed then said "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself"

During dinner all Buffy could think about is what her sister said to her that morning. 'You know Buffy the last time a guy told me he had something important to tell me… He dumped me' the only reason for her to stay so com when she wanted to scream and cry was Willow 'Buffy Dawn is a child she doesn't know what she's talking about. Angel is in love with you. Anybody that is around you can see that' Willow's words kept her com. 'I sure hope you are right Willow' She thought to her self.

Angel noticed Buffy's lack of communication tonight and the fear radiating in her eyes. Angel knew that she had the same reaction to the card as Doyle did so decided to tell her. "Buffy the reason I asked you her is because I have something very important to tell you." Moving closer to Buffy he grabbed her hand in his.

Buffy thought 'Here it comes. The "I'm sorry but we have to see other people" speech'

Angel placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head so she could meet his. "Buffy, I love you. I love you since the first time I saw you. I want to make you the happiest women alive." Buffy's eyes grew to be the size of saucers.

After moments of silence Angel started to get worried. "Please say something Buffy." Sliding his fingers along the sides of her face.

"I…I…I love you too my Angel" then throw herself in his arms nearly knocking him over.

Angel smiled and started to kiss her forehead then down her side of her face until he reached her mouth. Kissing her passionately. "God, I love you so much Buffy" he said in between the kisses.

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Warning Strong sexual contact.( This isn't my orginal version of this. My orginal was longer and would cause alot of cold showers. I made it cleaner.) I don't think I'm I should post the orginal.**

As the kiss heated up, Angel pulled away from Buffy. Looking at her he asked, "Buffy can I show you how much I love you?"

Buffy smiled at how much of a gentleman he was. "My Angel I wouldn't have it any other way." Angel smiled then picked up Buffy in his arms and carried her up stairs. Reaching his bedroom he placed Buffy down on her feet. Placing both of his hands on either sides of her face, he kissed her already swollen lips. Buffy rapped her arms around his slender waist holding him to her. 'Angel really is going to show me she thought as she felt his hardness pressed against her stomach 'Cause I know that's not a banana'

Kneeling down, Angel unstraped her sandals and took off his shoes and socks. Standing back up he latched his mouth onto her neck and started to lightly suck on her flesh. Slowly he worked his mouth down and over her shoulders. Taking the straps of her dress with his fingers he pulled the straps down off of her shoulders and replaced it with an open mouth kiss. Bring his hands behind her back, Angel found the zipper and slowly slide it open. When the zipper was completely down he allowed it to slip off of her small body to pool at her feet. Stepping back Angel moved his eyes over his loves form. The only thing left on Buffy was a little pale pink bikini pantie. Just looking at her made his manhood even harder. "Your so beautiful baby"

Buffy blushed a little not being use to a man looking at her almost naked body. Stepping forward, Buffy started to unbutton his silt dress shirt. "Looks to me that somebody is over dressed"

"That I am baby. That I am"

Angel allowed Buffy to undo his shirt. When she was done she dropped it on the floor at their feet. Looking up into his chocolate eyes she gives him a small smile and he graced her with his trade mark half smile.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her into the air and walked over to his bed. Laying her across the bed he stood up next to her and unbuttons his pants button an unzipped his zipper discarding his pants with the rest of their clothing. Climbing back into bed Angel kissed Buffy with love then slowly made his way down to her body. After tending to Buffy, Angel joined them together in the dance of love. Soon they moved together showing each other how much love they held for each other.

They screamed each others names as they came together. Moving back to the bed Angel pulled the sheets down and helped move Buffy under the covers. After she was under he joined her, spooning his body with hers. Kissing her temple lightly he whispered, "I love you Baby" "I love you too my Angel" with that they held each other until they feel into a peaceful sleep.

_TBC_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Buffy woke up but didn't know where she was at first. Then the previous night came back to her when she felt the hard body pressed up behind her and the strong arm wrapped around her mid section. Smiling at how many times Angel made her come last night she blushed.

Angel heard her heartbeat change when she woke and knew that either she was thinking he was still asleep and didn't want to wake him or she was thinking about the same thing he was thinking about when he woke up with her in his arms. Smiling at himself he lends forward and whispered in her ear, "morning baby" then kissed her neck. Giggling she turned in his arms and kissed him back. "Good morning Angel."

"Are you hungry baby?"

"I can thin…" before Buffy could finish her statement she saw Angel's alarm clock on the nightstand behind him. "Oh my God! I'm late!" Buffy jumped out of Angel's arms and his bed and ran around the room looking for her cloths that were discarded during the heat of the moment.

Angel watched as Buffy quickly changed. Puzzled he asked, "Buffy slow down baby. Tell me what you're late for."

Buffy looked at him. "I have to take Doyle to work so I can have the car to take Dawn shopping for her school dance."

Angel nodded giving her a half smile then started to get out of bed. Walking fully naked, he walked to where Buffy was standing. "Why are you so late baby?" he said smiling knowing full well why.

Buffy knew what Angel was up to. Even though she wanted to give into Angel and his little game. "Angel you and I both know why I'm late." Walking to him she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I would love to stay and have breakfast and maybe go back to bed, but I do have to help take care of my teenage sister since Hank doesn't want to help." Getting on her toes she kissed his noise then tried to turn to leave. Angel stopped her and pulled her so her back was flat against his bare chest. Buffy could feel just how much he wanted her.

Leaning down Angel kissed and sucked on her earlobes. "Call me when you are done with your sister. Well go out and have dinner and maybe after we can keep ourselves busy in bed."

"Angel I love to have dinner and spend another night in bed but after Dawn's dance she has friends coming to spend the night." Buffy tilted her head and saw how much Angel hated the idea of spending one day without seeing her. "You know Doyle is heading to New York for an art auction and won't be back for awhile and Dawn will be gone for most of the night…"

Hearing Buffy's words Angel started to get is evil thoughts about what they can do to pass the time before the girls come back from the dance.

"So you can come and keep me company and maybe help test my bed." Buffy finished with a grin.

"I'll be there lover."

After that he released her and she was gone.

That night Angel pulled up in the summer's driveway. Walking up the walk he stopped in front of the door. From inside he could hear laughing. Most of all he can her Buffy laughing. Smiling to himself as he pictured that beautiful smile on he girls lips. Ringing the bell he heard Dawn scream from inside. "HE'S HERE!" Then he heard Buffy telling her sister that she needed to calm down and she would get the door. When the door opened Angel smiled and said, "Is Dawn really that excited to see me?" Buffy chuckled then moved so he could come in. Buffy turned and shouted up the stairs to her sister. "Dawn it wasn't him. It's just Angel." Looking back at Angel she saw that he was looking at her with a pout. "What?" "It's just Angel?" He repeated her earlier statement to her sister. Buffy laughed then gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm very happy to see you Angel." Rubbing her hand up and down his chest. "When Dawn leaves I'll show you just how much." Kissing him again. Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be Dawns date." Walking to the door Angel followed, tilting against the doorframe to the living room. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched as Buffy opened the door. Sanding at the door was a blonde haired boy around the age of fourteen or fifteen. Buffy moved at let the boy in. "Hi you must be Jeff. I'm Buffy Dawn's sister."

"Hello. Dawn told me a lot about you."

"I hope it was all good."

The boy then looked at Angel. Walking towards him he extended his hand. "Jeff". Angel stood tall and uncrossed his arms so he could shake his hand. "Angel. Buffy's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

Buffy stood on the last step and yelled to her sister. "Dawn Jeff is here."

Walking back to the two boys. Dawn walked down the stairs and smiled at her date.

"Dawn you look very pretty."

"Thanks"

Giving her a corsage they left for the dance. Dawn turned to her sister. "I'll see you later Buffy." Then they were gone. Closing the door she turned back to Angel. Angel moved his eyes from the door that was just closed then to the tiny blonde in front of him.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "So Mr. O'Conner. We have the house to ourselves. Is there anything you can think we can do to pass the time?" Giving her his sexiest half smiles without a word, Angel throws Buffy over his shoulders and headed upstairs to her bedroom to show here just how they could spend their time.

"We should get dressed. Dawn and her friends will be here in a little while." Angel looked at his watch. He couldn't believe that they were in bed for three hours. 'Guess time does go by faster when you're having fun'. They both got up and dressed. Heading down stairs to find something to eat.

Ten minutes Dawn walks in to the door with four other girls. Not seeing her sister or her boyfriend when she first walked in she was guesses that the were either upstairs or in the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she saw the couple at the counter top eating sandwiches. "Hey"

"How was the dance?"

"It was great. I had a blast." The other girls walked into the kitchen stopping when they saw Angel. Buffy, Dawn and Angel all looked at the four girls and noticed them staring at Angel and drool coming from their mouths. Angel chuckled at the girl's reaction. "Hey how are you guys?" He said to them. The girls looked at each other then all chocked out "Hi".

Angel got up then looked at Buffy. "I should leave." He followed Buffy to the front porch. Buffy closed the front door to keep the girls away from her man. 'Way am I so jealous over some teen girls?' 'Because they looked at your man.' Buffy came out of her thoughts when Angel kissed her on her lips.

"How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Ya that sounds great."

"Ok till tomorrow my sweet Buffy. I love you." "I love you." Kissing her one last time he turned and walked back to his car. Buffy watched until she couldn't see him anymore. "All well back to the night of fun filled screaming teenagers."

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day Angel picked Buffy up and headed to a small Chinese restaurant in town. After being seated and served they started to enjoy their meal.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Buffy said getting up from the table.

"Of course love."

Buffy walked back towards the women's room. After finishing her business she washed her hands and then turned to leave. But before she could leave another blonde with blue eyes came in pushing buff against the wall. "Listen bitch. Angel is mine! So keep your hands off of him!"

"Who are you?"

"Names Darla and I am Angel's girl and it is going to stay that way. I would watch your back if I were you. Nobody and I mean nobody messes with my man." With that she walked out of the restroom door.

Buffy stared in disbelieve after the other women left. 'Could she be with Angel? No, Angel wouldn't do that to me.' Buffy straitened her cloths and make-up then headed back to the table where Angel was seating when she reached the table Darla was sitting next to Angel with her breast pushed into his breast. She watched as Angel didn't know that she was there but looked at Darla. "Darla, what are you doing here?" she heard angel ask. "Well lover I just saw you and that bitch…" Darla pointed to Buffy then continued "and wanted to make sure she knows that you are MY man and that if she knew better then she would leave. Also to tell you that I had fun the other night."

"Darla leave Buffy alone and go away."

"What ever you say lover but I'll keep the door unlocked for you." Then she gave an evil gin to Buffy then headed to the door.

Angel watched Darla leave the restaurant then turned toward Buffy. "You ready to leave?"

Buffy shook her head then headed out of the door. Once they were both out of the restaurant Buffy turned to look Angel in the eyes. "Who was that? And what was that all about?"

"Buffy lets go back to my place then we can discuss it there." He said trying to escort her to his car.

"NO Angel I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me who that girl was!"

Angel signed then looked back at Buffy. "Her name is Darla. We use to date."

"Do you still see her?" Buffy didn't receive an answer right away. "Are you still with her?"

Angel looked at Buffy again. He knew she would like the truth. "No I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Have you seen her since we started to go out?"

"Yes"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes"

"Since we went out?"

Hesitating a moment Angel then said, "Yes" He watched as Buffy's yes started to tear up. But Buffy being stronger then that took a deep breath.

"You are just like the rest of them. Why did I think you we different?"

"Buffy please let me explain. It's not what you think."

"NOT WHAT I THINK! Angel all that matters is that you slept with that whore while we were going out."

"Buffy lets just go to my place and we can talk about this." Trying again to get Buffy into his car.

"NO. I'm not going anywhere with you. All that matters know is that we are through." Buffy then turned and walked away from Angel. Angel couldn't do anything but stare after her. Why did he have to get drunk that night? Why didn't he keep his pants on? That's all he though about when he got in his car and drove back to his house.

Days went by since Angel and Buffy's break up in front of the restaurant. Dawn walked to the front door and retrieved another bundle for flowers that had just been dropped off. Walking them back into the living room where Doyle was seating. "He needs to stop sending her flowers. Our house is starting to look like a florist." Doyle smiled at his sister. "Should I tell Buffy she got more flowers?"

"No I don't think that's the best idea at the moment and besides she wouldn't be able to tell with all the others." Getting up he headed for the stairs. When he reached his sisters room he softly knocked on the door. "Buffy. Can I come in?"

"Sure Doyle" He entered the room slowly. Upon entering he noticed that Buffy was in her pajamas and under the covers. Spread around her was crumbled up tissue paper and empty boxes of tissue on and around the bed. "Oh Buffy"

"I'm ok Doyle. Really" She said giving him a small simile. Her tears started to run down her cheek.

'That jerk' he thought. "Buffy why don't you come to the gallery with me tomorrow and spend some time just you and me?"

"I don't think so Doyle but thanks anyway."

Signing he walked towards the bed cleaning his way to seat down next to her. "Buffy you know I love you. I hate to see you like this. Dawn hates to see you like this. Ever since that break up you locked your self up in this room and you need to get out. Get some clean air."

"Doyle I know you are trying to help but I just what to stay here and mob about how much of a loser I am."

"Buffy, we already lost our mother. We don't want to lose are sister too." Doyle then got up and headed for the door. "If you change your mind about tomorrow I'm leaving after Dawn leaves for school." Then he was gone.

Buffy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and stared at the girl in the mirror. Days ago she saw a beautiful smiling Buffy Summers and now she saw a girl that hasn't taken a shower, tear stained cheeks, and a smile placed upside down. "I can't let my family down. They need me." She then changed out of her cloths and turned on the hot water to the shower. She can't let another man get to her. She washed her self then went back into her bedroom and cleaned the tissue paper and changed the sheets on the bed. Like they say, "When one door closes another one opens."

_TBC_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

For the next two weeks Buffy went to her classes then came back home to flowers, cards, stuffed animals, and phone calls from Angel pleading with her to listen and asking her to call him or see him.

There were even times that Angel would drive to her house and try to see her. The first time that Angel came Buffy wasn't expecting him and when she opened the door she slammed it shut in his face locking it from the inside. The following times Dawn or Doyle answered and told him that she doesn't want to talk to him then shut the door. When Dawn and Doyle weren't home Buffy would refuse to answer the door. Angel would stand there and knock and call to her with a voice full of pain. Still Buffy didn't answer. She would just seat on the couch and cry.

A few days later Buffy was surprised when Angel came to her school.

"Buffy, please baby listen to me. I was drunk I didn't know what was going on until the next morning. It only happened once. Please baby you have to believe me."

Buffy stopped walking and looked at him in his eyes. "Do you think that would make a difference? YOU SLEPT WITH DARLA! AND DON'T CALL ME BABY! YOU LOST THE PRIVALAGE A LONG TIME AGO!" With that she started to walk again.

Angel caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. "Buffy what do I have to do to make this up to you? I LOVE YOU! I don't give a rat's ass about Darla. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if I have to spend the rest of my life to make this mistake up to you then I will, but please don't shut me out of your life."

Buffy stared at him with her eyes watering. "Did you ever go back to her after that night?"

Angel cupped his hand on her cheek then rubbed away the fallen tears. "I have never been with her since that night."

Buffy nodded then gave him a small smile. "Good" was all she could say. Angel smiled back then lend down and gently kissed her on the lips.

The next couple of weeks went buy with no sign of Darla. Doyle wasn't sure to give Angel another chance but he would keep an eye on this man. Dawn was just glade that she didn't have to get anymore flowers to water.

_TBC_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Before Buffy knew it she was walking over the stage with her twin right behind her in a cap and gown to get their degree. After they shock hands with her dean, they looked back in the crown and found their little sister and Angel smiling and clapping at them. She waved her degree in the air to show them.

After the ceremony they all went back to the Summers house to have dinner and small party for the Summers twins.

"Wow I'm glade that we are finally over with." Doyle said.

"You know that we could have graduated last year if we didn't go to Europe."

"You're complaining? You know we needed that break."

"Ya your right."

Dawn decided to speak. "At least you're done with school. I have years to go."

They all laughed at her comment.

After cake and ice cream the party started too wined down.

"I should go to Cappy's house." Dawn said getting up and heading for the door.

Angel got up from the couch. Hey wait up. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks"

"You want to come with me?" Angel said to Buffy. "I want to take you somewhere."

Buffy smiled at him then said goodbye to her bother. She lend down and kissed him on the check then whispered in his ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I figured that."

Buffy then walked out the door and headed to Angels car. Angel opened the back door for the youngest sister then opened the passenger door for Buffy. He then headed to the drivers side and hopped in the passenger seat.

Driving a little ways he pulled up in Dawn's friend driveway. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Dawn have fun." Buffy told her sister before headed to the door.

Angel then headed back on the road to his house. When they arrived they headed to open the door. He then escorted into the house and up the stairs. Just out side the bedroom Angel stopped Buffy and turned her to him. "You know how much I love you right?"

Buffy smiled at him then said, "I know you love me. Just as much as I love you."

"This Miss. Summers is going to be the best night of your life." He then kissed Buffy gently on her lips then opened the bedroom do placing his hand on the small of her back and led her inside. Buffy gasped at the sight before her. The bed was full of dark red and pink rose petals. The flowers were also spread on the floor. Candles were lit and scattered all over the room. Soft music played in the back ground.

"Oh Angel. This is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her shoulder so his mouth was near her ear.

"You are such a sweet talker." Turning in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck then pressed her lips to his. The kiss grew more passionate more full of lust.

'Stay calm Angel. You have to stop before you can't' Angel said to himself. "Buffy, I have to tell you something first."

Buffy looked at him surprised. "Can't it wait until later?"

Angel smiled and grabbed her hand in his then placed a kiss on the back side before walking her to the bench in front of his bed. Buffy sat and looked up at him. He then grabbed her other hand in his free hand.

"Baby, I love you. Months ago I was a man that didn't know where I was going with my personal life. I would get what I want. But the day that you walked into that law firm, I fell head over heels for you. You made me the man that wants to wake up in the morning wrapped in your arms. I can see my future in a house with children with blonde hair and emeralds green eyes like their mother. And you round with a little me inside you. I never thought I would find you." Letting one of her hands go he reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He looked back at Buffy and saw happy tears in her eyes watching him. He then kneeled down and opened the box. Buffy never looked away from his eyes even to look at the ring. To her the ring didn't matter. What mattered was him.

"I would love for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

_**TBC (Should I continue?)**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Buffy couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes. Looking down at the man she loved she smiled and throw her arms around his neck knocking him down to the ground. "YES! YES! YES!" she screamed. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed at her excitement. He knew he made the right chose to marry Buffy. He never found anybody like her. Angel slide the ring on her left ring finger then kissed it.

Angel then stood and lifted Buffy up in his arms and carried her to his bed. Sitting her down he kissed her with all the passion that he felt. Reaching to the back of the dress that she wore he slide the zipper down. He then let it fall to the ground were it was soon followed by the rest of underwear and his clothes that he wore that day.

Angel then laid on the bed next to his love. He let his hands roamed up and down her body. His mouth followed each movement that his hands did. Wet open mouthed kisses led to down and attached to her right nipple sucking on it like a baby. After a few long minutes he latched on to the left nipple and did the same thing.

Slowly he worked his way to her center. Using both of his thumbs he spread her outer folds to show her cult. Leaning forward he wiped his tongue over her flowing juices that was licking through her opening.

"You taste so good baby." He said then took another taste of her arousal. Buffy couldn't help by moan his name and arched into his mouth. Hardening his tongue he plunged it into her wet pussy letting her to feel what he would do with his hardest part of his body. He could feel her inner walls clutching around his tongue. Taking one finger he then stuck it inside her center to get her juices on it then moved to her back entrance slowly sliding his finger inside. He felt her body tense at first then she relaxed before the inserted another finger into her rear hole spreading her wider.

Buffy couldn't control it any more she came screaming his name. By the time she was able to focus on Angel again he was leaning over her with a smile on his face. Smiling up at him she kissed his lips.

"Get on your knees baby." Buffy looked surprise at his request before she looked at his hand that held a small tube. She then looked back at him again. Sitting up she turned and got on her knees facing the head board. Angel moved until he was right behind her. He rubbed his hand over her back.

"Baby if you ever want me to stop. Just tell me and I will. I won't do anything that would make you hurt or uncomfortable."

Turning her head to look at him she gave him a grateful smile. "I know you would. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Angel smiled at him then he undid the tube and spread some of the gel on his finger. Finding her entrance her spread the gel on.

Angel then guided his manhood to her opening then stopped. He looked once more at Buffy to see if she was going to stop him from going any further.

Buffy knew what he was asking without him having to speak. She started to move her hips to press her ass on the tip of his penis the movement mad Angel hiss as the tip entered her tightness. He took her sign and pushed the rest of the way inside breaking through her barrier. Buffy screamed in pain and pleasure. Angel stopped his movements afraid that he hurt her to much. After a few minutes he heard Buffy talk to him.

"I'm ok it doesn't hurt anymore."

With that Angel started to pull out of her until the tip was the only part left inside and then pushed back in. A few more times and Buffy started the moving and started to meet him trust after thrust.

Angel started to feel his balls tighten and moved one of his hands to her cult and rubbed it between two fingers sending Buffy over the edge. Angel followed shooting his seed deep inside of her body. With drawing from her body, Angel collapsed on the bed and pulled Buffy to his body. Soon they both feel into a peaceful sleep.

Two hours after they fell asleep Buffy woke. She felt how Angel held her close to his chest. 'Even in sleep he is protective of me'. Buffy thought. Buffy tried to go back to sleep but seeing him naked and the feel of their skin to skin, she got an idea. Slowly she moved from his increase and pulled back the covers. She then straddled his thighs and lightly traced her finger over his lower body. In his sleep Angel could respond to her teasing. At a quick pace his cock got rock hard with delighted Buffy. Putting her head over his erection she licked up and down his shaft before in gulfing his length down her throat.

Angel finally awoke with the pleasure and when he opened his eyes he found the source of that pleasure. The sight before him made him even harder. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he pulled her head up.

"Baby that feels so good but I don't want to come in your mouth."

"But I want to taste you. You got to taste me last night."

Angel smiled at the pout that she gave him. "Oh no that's not going to work on me. Maybe later I'll come in your mouth but right now I want to be in your hot little body."

She still pouted which made him giggle at the sight. He tried to grab for her but she wouldn't allow it.

"No it's my turn to take the lied." She then moved up his body until her heat was over his cock. Slowly she slid down on his hardness causing a moan from both of the lovers. Slowly she bounced up and down his cock making a rhythm all their own. Angel watched as her breast moved with her motions of riding him. He reached up and started to massage her breast. The new connected of his hands on her made her movements increase.

"Oh Baby that's it. Ride my cock."

Angel's words caused Buffy to clutch onto Angel's cock. Both screamed each others names and climaxed together.

"I think I should Graduate more often with this kind of treatment. Angel chuckled and then kissed her temple.

_TBC_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Two months after their engagement. Buffy and Angel were only a month away from becoming husband and wife. They decided to get married and the end of July. When they told Dawn and Doyle they were so happy that Buffy was going to marry Angel. They said that she deserved the best and they knew that Angel would do anything to keep her happy.

In a few days Willow was throwing Buffy a shower at the summers' house. Willow was so excited after Buffy told her about the engagement that she went right out and bought all the wedding books and magazines that she could find.

Everybody noticed that since the announcement that Buffy and Angel were even closer then before. They couldn't be happier and they couldn't keep the smiles from their faces.

A few weeks after her graduation Buffy got a job at the high school that her sister was attending as a school psychologist. That after noon she was heading to her car she felt this weird feeling shooting throw her body. Looking around she tried to find the source but couldn't. Shrugging her shoulders she turned and got in her car.

Two piercing blue eyes followed every move that she maid. When her car pulled away, the eyes looked down at the newspaper that held a picture of the happy couple with a brief description of the people and the wedding. Crumbling the paper he threw it into the back seat and started the car and pulled out following her car.

Buffy pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Walking up to the house she saw her brother walking outside.

Doyle smiled at her sister the lend forward and kissed her sister on the forehead. "See you later sis. Tell Angel hi for me."

"Sure thing"

Doyle walked to his car and got behind the wheel then left.

Buffy turned and went back into her house but before she could get to far inside she felt a sharp pain shoot into her back. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she saw her worst nightmare. "Riley? What are you doing here?"

"Hey baby, saw you were getting married just wanted to see with my own two eyes."

"Yes I am. His names Angel"

"Angel? What kind of name is that?"

"Its better then yours"

Riley raised his hand and smacked it across her left cheek. "Big mistake little girl. You're my girl and don't forget it." He then grabbed her upper arm and with the other grabbed a gun that was in the inside of his coat. "Come with me. " He then pulled her out the front door and towards his parked car that was a few houses away. Opening the car door he pushed her inside then got back behind the wheel. Pulling away from the house Buffy watched with tears streaming down the face. 'Angel please help me' she thought as Riley drove her to who knows where.

Later that day Doyle walked through the front door of the house. Placing his things on the table near by he walked into the kitchen expecting to see his twin cooking. But that was just what he didn't find. 'Maybe she's out with Angel' he thought. Picking up the phone from the wall to the side he dialed Angel's work number.

"Wolfram and Heart. How may I help you?" a young girl asked.

"Yes can I speak to Angel O'Conner please?"

"Wait one moment please." There was s click then the there was a new voice on the line.

"Angel O'Conner's office" Harmony asked.

"Angel O'Conner please"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Doyle Summers"

Harmony cringed at the name. She hated the fact that the man she wanted was dating the person that she hated the least in her whole life. "I'm sorry Mr. Summers but Mr. O'Conner is busy for the time being."

Doyle disliked this girl since she first started to ditch on his sister. "Well this is an emergency Harmony."

"Look DOYLE I don't care if the world was coming to an end. You aren't talking to Angel." With that she slammed the phone back on the receiver and smiled to herself never knowing that Angel had walked out of his office in time to hear just who was on the phone.

"Harmony who was that on the phone?" Angel decided to test her.

Bright red flashed in her checks when she realized who was standing behind her. "Oh…No...Nobody sir."

Angel narrowed his eyes. "Ever since Buffy came into my life you have done nothing but complain and treat her and her family like shit. I had it with you. Harmony you are FIRED!"

Angel turned and walked back into his office slamming the door behind him. Walking to the desk he picked up the phone and dialed the Summers' house.

"Hello"

"Doyle its Angel. You called?"

"Ya. I just wanted to know if you and Buffy had plans tonight."

"No I have to work late tonight and Buffy said she was going to stay home and spend time with you and Dawn tonight."

"Well I got home but Buffy wasn't here that's why I called. She's never not here without leaving some note with where she went."

"There was no note?"

"No"

Angel started to get worried. Buffy never went any where without telling one of them where she was going. "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and walked out of his office and to the parking garage.

A little while later he pulls into the drive to be met by Doyle.

"Angel I'm glade you're here."

"Have you heard anything yet?"

Doyle looked as though he was about to cry.

"Doyle what's the matter?"

"Buffy was kidnapped. "

"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?"

Doyle nodded then continued. "One of the ladies across the street saw Buffy walking with a man. They got into his car and they drove off."

"How do you know she was kidnapped?"

"When the neighbor described the man to me it sounded familiar. I then found a picture of which it sounded like and showed it to her. She said that that was the man with Buffy." Pausing for a second he said. "Riley Finn took Buffy."

Angel's eyes grew bigger at the name. He remembered Riley from the stories Buffy told him. And whow he said that he would be seeing her again. The thought of him anywhere near Buffy made his blood boil. Fear took over his body. What does he plan to do to Buffy? Quietly he said more to himself, "Please be safe my love."

_TBC_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Why haven't you found her yet?" Angel yelled at the L.A. police that were gathered in the living room of Buffy's house.

"Please try to calm down Mr. O'Conner. Yelling will not make the situation go any where faster" a blonde officer said.

"Kate, I was told that you and your team were the best. If you are the best why are you standing here when you and your men should be out looking for the woman that I love?" Angel's eyes flared with fire.

Kate was scared of Angel. She was told by other police officers that had worked one way or another with Angel O'Conner that he didn't take any crap. Kate was about to respond when her cell phone rang.

"This is Kate." There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Great job." She then shut the phone. Looking at Angel she smiled.

"What is going on Kate?"

"We have a lead."

Angel's eyes lit up. "What is it? Do you know where this asshole has her? Is she ok?"

"Some of my men went to Finn's place in Sunnydale and found pictures of Buffy all through his apartment. Then they found some papers and directions to a cabin in the woods just outside of Sunnydale."

"Why are we still standing here for?" Angel asked as he headed out the door to his car.

"Wake, wake my love" Riley said as he slapped both sides of Buffy's face to wake her.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and saw the last person in the world she wanted to be with.

Riley sat in the chair next to Buffy and watched as she struggled with the rope that held her hands behind her back. "I wouldn't get your hopes up Buff. Those ropes will never come undone without being cut." This stopped her actions and looked at Riley with hate in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. When Angel finds me missing he'll come and find me. Then you will be very, very sorry you ever got near me."

Riley chuckled at what Buffy had said. "Buff, Buff, Buff. Your Angel will never find you. You only believe that he loves you. But you really have to get use to that fact that you are nobody and realize that you can never be loved."

"Angel does love me and you will pay for this."

"Not if I get to him first."

"What do you mean?"

"Angel will learn not to mess with what is mine."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I'm going to make sure he wishes he never laid eyes on you, but first let's finish what I started all those years ago." With that Riley got out of his chair and walked over to Buffy. Bending down he ripped her shirt from her body. Standing he unbuttoned his shirt and then started with his pants. When he was full undressed he went back to Buffy and slide his hand up her thighs and under her skirt. Grabbing her underwear he ripped it from her body.

"No. Please Riley. Don't do this" Buffy cried as Riley started to thrust his figures into her dry unready core. The last thing that Buffy said before she blacked out was Angel.

_TBC_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"GET YOUR DAMM HANDS OFF MY GIRL, BOY" Angel roared behind Riley.

Riley spun around until he was face to face with a very angry man. Then he noticed the group of police that came in pointing guns at him. Riley knew that he was out numbered and slowly raised his hands above his head. Kate came towards him and pushed him to the ground and started to handcuff him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of Law…" Angel didn't hear the rest of what Kate said. His main priority was unconscious and tied up in front of him.

Angel ran over to Buffy and placed his hands on both sides of her face. "Buffy?" He didn't receive an answer from his love. He lends forward and gently laid kisses on her face and temple. "Buffy baby wake up."

Slowly Buffy's eyes fluttered open and saw soft brown eyes looking straight into hers. "Angel? Is this you?"

Angel smiled at her and nodded. He could trust his voice. Tears slide down his cheeks. "I was so worried about you. I thought I wouldn't see you again." Buffy smiled up at him.

"But you found me like I knew you would. Everything will be ok now."

"Yes it will, my love. Let's go home."

"Um…Angel?"

"Ya"

"Can you undo the ropes so we can?"

Angel then realized that she was tied. After one of the officers cut the ropes, Angel took off his coat and wrapped it around Buffy's shoulders then lifted Buffy into his arms and walked back out to Kate's police car.

"You know Angel I can walk."

Angel kissed her lips. "I know you can but can you just let my take care of you right now."

"Of course sweetheart." She then kissed him again. "Now take me home."

"With pleasure."

The wedding arrived finally. Angel stood at the alter Doyle standing up with him as his best man. He watched as Willow walked down the aisle to stand next to the bride when she arrived in a few moments.

The music changed to Here comes the bride'. Everybody stood and turned toward the two closed doors at the end of the building. When the door opened it refilled Giles and Buffy. Angel gasped at the sight before him. Buffy was beautiful. As she and Giles walked down the aisle, Angel noticed the glow radiating off of her.

The music stopped when Buffy and Giles reached Angel.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to join together this man and this woman into holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Giles stepped forward and said, "Her brother, sister and I do." Placing Buffy's hand into Angels he turned and walked to his seat next to Dawn.

Throughout the ceremony, Angel couldn't stop looking at who beautiful his bride looked.

"The bride and groom have chosen to write there own vowels…Angel"

"Buffy, since the first time you walked into my life you have changed it in so many ways. I never believed in love at first sight until you. The phrase love at first sight never bent anything to me. I now know why. I never found love until you. You did more then love me Buffy. You saved me. You saved me from living a life without being about to know how it feels to be loved. I thank you. I Angel take you Buffy to my wife, my soul mate, and my friend."

Buffy couldn't control the tears as they streamed down her face.

"Buffy please recite your vowels to Angel."

Taking a deep breath to help control her tears enough to talk, she stared back at Angel.

"Angel, before you I lived a life that I wasn't always proud of. But when I ran into you at the firm I knew that you where sent to me by the powers above to change. I never knew love outside of my family until you showed me what it was. You made my life worth living when at times I didn't know if it was worth it. Angel, I know that there will be bad times to come. And I know that there will be good times. All I know is that as long as you stand beside me throw it all I can live. You are my guardian Angel. I take you as my husband, soul mate, and friend."

"The rings. Angel place this ring on Buffy's left ring figure and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Buffy place this ring on Angel's left ring figure and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Angel and Buffy have shared their vowels in holy matrimony. If there is anybody who think that this man and this woman should not be wed, speak now or for ever hold your peace."

Silence rang out in the church.

"It gives me great honor by the state of California to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride"

Angel didn't hesitate. Smiling he lend forward and kissed Buffy with all the love and passion he held in his heart.

"For the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Angel O'Conner."

_TBC_


	25. Chapter 24

**Epilogue**

Shortly after our marriage, Angel and I had moved to a small town called Sunnydale where he opened his own law firm called "O'Conner's law firm of Justice". A year after we were married I told Angel that he was going to be a daddy. Nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who we named Colleen Rose O'Conner. Three years after that, I gave birth to twins. A handsome little boy and a beautiful little girl. Angel named the boy Shawn Doyle O'Conner after his father and my twin. And I named the girl Cathy Joyce O'Conner after his sister and my mother.

Doyle met a charming young woman right after my marriage at the gallery and soon started to date. Two years later Doyle popped the question and they were married during the following summer. He now has two boys. Matthew and Xander. They still live at our house in LA.

Dawn, believe it or not, married the boy Jeff from her school dance all those years ago. She moved to New York City to become a Broadway dancer. She never had kids do to her career but she loved her nephews and nieces very much and came back to California every Christmas.

Willow married her boyfriend of five years and moved to Sunnydale with me so we could always be friends. She only had one child who she named Samantha (Sam).

We never heard from Hank Summers after he and Harmony ran away and headed to Mexico and never came back. Riley was sentences to life without parole. Darla moved to Chicago and is now a call girl.

My life was perfect. I had the husband who loved me and children that I adore. Every year since mom's death Doyle, Dawn and I visit her grave and place flowers on her tome stone. I never had a heart breaking time until a few years ago when Doyle died of cancer. About a year after that Dawn was killed in a hit and run shooting dealing with gangs in New York. After my siblings death Angel went with me to their graves each year. After the twins married Angel retired leaving the business to surprisingly Colleen. Now I walk into the cemetery holding a basket full of flowers. Knelling down I place one bundle on my mothers, Doyle, Dawn and then my husbands. Angel died a few months ago in a car accident when a drunk driver smashed into his car. I still remember the last moment that we were together.

_//Flash Back//_

"_Angel can you hear me?" _

_Angel looks up and smiles at me. "Buffy" He took may hand and gave it light squeeze. 'My beautiful Buffy. I love you so much. Be strong and take care of our children and grandchildren." Giving me his half smile "Give me a kiss my love" I lean over and place a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling away he wipes the tears from my eyes. "Until we meet again my love. I will be waiting for you." With that he smiles one last time then slowly closes his eyes. I call his name but it was too late. My husband was gone. But I knew I would see him again soon. 'Until then my love'_

_//End Flash back//_

I walk back to the beach and watch as the sun seats under the crashing waves. "Until we meet again my love."

So that's my story. There were good times and there were bad. But everybody's lives has there own ups and downs. What was important is that I had people that loved me and a life that I loved. That's all that matters. You just have to remember that every story has an ending but in life, every ending is a new beginning.

Buffy closed her journal and stared out at the crashing waves and smiled.

**Colleen's POV**

I close my mother's journal and place it into her coffin. I hold my brother and sister close as we say our final goodbye to our parents. I know I can't be sad. Know matter how much I try. Because my parents had a life that everybody wants. They had somebody that loved them by their side and for the most important part is that they lived. Now as I look at their grave stones I know that their together and can remain at each others sides for all eternity. I smile then sweep my hand over their names of marble. Then hold each of my sibling's hands we head home. Because that's what my mother wanted I now understand what she said during her last entry in her journal. "Every story has an ending but in life, every ending is a new beginning." Mom and dad was the end of one story and my siblings and I are the beginning of another. As their lives came to a close ours were just starting.

**At Heavens Gates **

"Hello my love"

Buffy smiled as she walked up to her husband. Taking his hand he kissed it. He looks just like he did the day that they first met. "Hello my Angel"

"I told you I'd wait for you"

"I knew you would. I love you my husband"

"And I you my wife"

The gates opened, and sanding just inside the gates Buffy's mother, Doyle and Dawn were waiting for them. Smiling at them then at Angel, she and Angel walked hand in hand inside and toward forever. This was life…and well…life happened.

_**THE END**_

**(I hoped you liked it for the most part)**


End file.
